1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a storage rack for golf bags. More specifically, the invention provides a storage rack to conveniently and securely deposit golf bags on a temporary basis at public, semi-private and private golfing facilities when no other form of secure storage is available.
2. Prior Art
It is well-known that golf is a rapidly growing sport or recreation throughout the world. The growth is especially noticed in the United States and Japan. Because of this growth the crowds at golf courses are increasing. This is especially the case at public or semi-private golf courses. At such courses, the players tend to carry their own golf bags to some central, designated drop-off location, for example, near the pro shop, the starter's office or the like. Consequently, many unattended golf bags tend to accumulate in a relatively unguarded, unsecure area.
Heretofore, whenever golfers needed to go inside the clubhouse, to the pro shop, the restaurant and the like, they would need to leave their golf bag and its contents outside and often unattended, risking the loss of individual clubs or complete sets of clubs including bags due to theft. Due to the increased popularity of more exotic and expensive materials being used in the construction of golf clubs, the value or cost of golf club sets has risen markedly in recent years leading to an increase in the theft of golf clubs.
Likewise, a golfer may take selected clubs to the driving range, to the putting green or the like without the bag and its contents. Again, unless the golfer can arrange to have his bag and remaining clubs attended while practicing, he runs the risk of the loss of his golf bag and/or its contents by simply leaving the bag outside the clubhouse, pro shop and other such places.
In addition to the possible loss of the golf bag and/or its contents, the bag and its contents are in peril from falling over or other damage as it is balanced against a wall, laid on the floor, or similarly deposited. Although some golf facilities have stands, somewhat on the order of bike racks, which provide a space into which a bag may be leaned, these racks provide no security against theft, vandalism or the like.
In the very nicest golf facilities, usually at private golf courses, it is possible for members and guests of that facility to "check" a golf bag at a room specifically provided for that purpose. This secure storage is available to the member until the next time he chooses to play at the course and has little applicability to the need for temporary external (outside) storage to which this product is addressed.
Golfers who drive vehicles to the golf facility may use their vehicles as check rooms. However, this means carrying the golf bag back and forth from a vehicle which may be parked a considerable distance from the club house, pro shop or the like. Storage of the bag in the vehicle is reasonably safe, but very inconvenient.
The invention herein provides a means to avoid the inconvenient burden of carrying the golf bag everywhere that one goes while at the golf facility, as well as the lack of security when the owner must leave the bag unattended in a heavily trafficked area. The invention herein offers a convenient and reasonably safe means to store golf bags as well as other large or bulky items when these owners need to be out of visual range of the item. Furthermore, the invention is considerably less costly than a separate room and the salary (or gratuity) of an employee retained to check bags.